Anew Redemption: Bad Bella
by watermelonflavored
Summary: AU. How will Bella restart her life after Edward leaves her. With the help of her best friend Jacob they'll turn her into something Forks has never seen, can the silly boys handle her? time: in new moon. disclaimer i don't own twilight.
1. Endings and beginings

**a/n: my first fanfic i'm not a writer, i'm a reader but i thought i'd take a whack at it b/c i have some of ideas floating in my head tell me what yall think D.**

Anew Redemption

HA. My birthday. My 18th at that!

You'd think the day of joyousness would be a land mark in time for me of happy memories, coming of age with more rights (to vote, live on my own, to marry..), be an adult, be with my love and his family we share.

But miserably it is not so for me, I know I was different from normal human teenagers but I didn't think it would be to this extent. Where I end up broken barley wanting to be apart of the rest of existence. Alone. Between pain and numbness...

_After the heart wrenching attack I received on my birthday I awaited the moment when Edward would finally talk to me. I was getting worried that the repercussions of jaspers attack were more serious than I initially thought because I hadn't seen Alice in the past three days for school.I felt so cold and alone as Edward __put on fake charade or avoided__ me just to get through the day. By the end of the third day I had enough he was going to clear up this depressing situation to me. When he opened up to me, just a little, but it was enough to do its damage and confuse me more immensely, he said he didn't' want me, they were all gone and now he was leaving me too. I went into complete shock as he ran away, WAS RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!_

_I was later found shivering in the darkness of the Forks infamous woods by someone big and warm. I only cared enough to look upon his face once, this man who was: taking me away from where Edward was last with me, saving me from my self. Then the rest was of that night and my life as I new it was a smudged non __remember able__ time in my mind which I fell that was lost too, to never function properly like my body, a rusted piece of junk, abandon with no longer a purpose than to shrivel away to dust.  
_

For a month I was in a catatonic state doing enough to get by, eating enough to survive but I lost much needed weight, I did not care, how people kept their distance from me - a reaction to how I looked I'm sure or maybe from the fact I would ignore them. I was a disease among the living society.

So I decided to remove myself from it, I left school and took a drive to nowhere in particular, not taking notice of how I was driving. Looking in my mirror I saw a cadaver starring back. Screeching loudly at the horrid image that surely was not mine into the confines of my car, I stomped on the breaks before I lost control of the car too. That purpose only got me off the road- out of the way of others- but the jarring stop rammed my head into the wind shield. _Black out._

It's so dark and cold here, I wonder did I die? Does anyone care? Does anyone know? I could smell a salt and rusted scent around me and feel a warm liquid secrete and dribble off the side of my face.

I guess not.

I wedged my eyes open to small slits until my they could adjust. I noticed I was still in my truck on the side of the road while it was still raining out. My eyes shot open like bats from hell, I didn't know how much time had past but my mind had never felt clearer in the past months.

_This has to end _I said to my self.

I wanted to, no needed to alter my life drastically, so that with my new life I would no longer feel the pain of the old one. I want to be bad.

I scanning my surroundings, I took a glimpse of some motor cycles with a for sale sign next to them.

_Perfect._

I noted that they where on the curb of a front lawn some garbage off to the side of them.

_Close enough. _

Hopping out of the car I slammed the door shut and strolled up to the front door letting the rain wash away any evidence of my incident. A few knocks on the door then it was swiftly opened by a younger looking guy, I probably went to school with him. "Hi", I chattered as I was soaked through from the rain.  
He responded sweetly, "Hey Bella what brings you here?" Huh nice kid.

"I was wondering if I could buy your bikes from you", as I nodded my head in the bikes direction.

"They are not for sale, my parents are throwin em out but you can have em if you want. They'll need major repairs though to bring em back from the dead", he smiled very amused at the situation.

"Alright thanks, I have a friend who can help me with that." I countered.  
"Sweet then I'll help you load them up on your truck." The bikes where a bit heavy but we managed and soon after a good bye I was flying down the road as fast as my senior citizen would allow me, to an old friend I haven't visited in awhile.

As I rolled up to the familiar little house I saw tallish figure walk out onto the porch, aware of my arrival. No doubt to the loud engine my truck is equipped with. "Oh my lord. Hey bella!!" they guy sang to me ecstatically as he ran up to my and pulled me up in a huge bear hug.  
"Hello Jacob. How have been since last time I've seen you?" I smiled at him endearingly. I hope he doesn't mind the state I'm in because he's it he's the one that's going to help me remake my life in to something complete different then any one expected. Starting with these bikes (laughs evilly to self)..

**Jpov:  
** Wow I'm surprised to see Bella here... wanting to be with me! She doesn't look like she's holding up well since that ass had left her, she's as pale as they were and i can see her bones sticking out more. grr next time i see that leech he's going to feel the full wrath of my furry for what he has done. Yet she feels so good to hold in my arms i don't want to stop. I hope she'll let me hold her some more and other things…mmm.


	2. You don't play with food

**a/n: soo sorry it took so long to update i've been real busy this summer with family events, multiple road trips, my gym training, and finishing up a course so i can get my drivers license D i passed my final test so that mean just 2 months more of waiting left. i tryed to edit my 1st ch. but all that did was make me delete my story X/ put i put it back up and here's the 2nd ch. read and review please you know you want to.  
**

last time:  
_ Wow I'm surprised to see Bella here... wanting to be with me! She doesn't look like she's holding up well since that ass had left her, she's as pale as they where but I can see her bones sticking out more. Garr next time I see that leech he's going to feel the full wrath of my furry for what he has done. Yet she feels so good to hold in my arms I don't want to stop. I hope she'll let me hold her some more and other things…mmm._

**Jpov:  
**

After our bliss full reunion I took bella by the hand to my garage in the back to show of what I have so far with my Rabbit. I ushered her to front seat so she could be more comfortable, as soon as she settled down I followed in suit taking the driver's side seat. I chatted up a storm about my resent adventures with my buddies Quil and Embry, trying to impress her. But she seemed happy and at ease just being with me, so I lessened my ego and intenseness of the conversation, I knew she would like that and appreciate it. We could just be together, its natural, like breathing.

I even when to grab her hand, and tenderly hold it in mine while we hung out in the front seat of my car. I flinched a little when her skin met mine it was so cold, almost life less like the rest of her, but she was warming up to my social behavior and she let me keep her hand in mine.

I agreed to help bella with her motorcycles because it was just another excuse to be with her. But I wasn't prepared for the reason why she just up and got motorcycles and visited me. I was a little hurt to that she didn't want to see me just for the sake of me, but I soon got over that when she told me

"I want to settle some scores Jake, break promises. I'm a complete wreck and I don't enjoy life any more, after", she seemed like she was about to crumble on the spot when she referred to the god awful night, "that…ass left me. I can't just lie down and let the darkness over take me any more."

She was on the brink of tears. I just wanted to pick her up, away from her fears. But then there was a flash in her eye of, anger? And her stance entirely changed, she looked ready to on a bull by its horns. She shook as her small, malnourished body clenched and unclenched its muscles with a force that I knew could only be bella, as is her hold on me.

"And I'm going to need a complete make over to do that, which means I'm going to need your advice, guidance and support on everything."

Score! Bella hates Edward. She wants to spend most of her time with me, obtaining sweet revenge no less.

I came up with the idea of a before and after picture of Bella for safe keeping and later use. Of course if Bella wanted to see them she could but I don't want to force her to look back on this dark time in her life.

If she wanted a make over 1st thing first is that she is going to have to eat! Restore her energy and color to her skin, get some meat on her skinny bones, and then we could work out together to build muscle and balance.

She's just too weak physically, so I'm going to make her stronger. That the only thing that I can think of for a make over for Bella, besides her truck.. I hope that's all she was thinking of. I don't' see how she could alter her self in any why to become more ravishing and beautiful.

"Ok, I'm game. But Bella..." I hesitated, not sure how she would take my blunt request.

"Yeah Jake", she questioned me while smiling at me affectionately, seeing as I agreed to help her do her bidding.

"Eat more. Eat healthy, unhealthy scarf down deserts and your favorite foods. Eat when ever. Then when your comfortably fat will tone up your body so you will gain balance", I replied with full concern lacing my tone.

She gave me a questioning look as she said, "Sure jake, if that's what guys are into now days".  
wha… (did she mean by that?) too late I said the first thought out loud.

**Bpov**  
Chuckling at his dumbfounded look, I coyly asked, "You didn't think I wasn't going to put my complete makeover into use, did you?"

"I've got an image in my head of how much of me I want to change, my hair, skin, clothing, make-up, piercings, tattoos, other essentials and accessories" I continued without skipping a beat, "once I have achieved my ideal makeover I'm going to date every hot guy I know, of course they'd have to be around my age though and single at the time".

"WHAT!", Jacob roared "I can't let u do that".  
I challenged coolly, "Why not?". He seemed to let that sink in for a while, having some internal battle.

"Fine you can do what ever you want to your self, I'm still not going to like some of the things you decide on". He said in a defeated tone. Then he perked up, saying in a hope full voice and wiggling his eye brows in a suggestive manner "so who do you think is hot?"

"Ahh haha that's for me to know and you to find out", I said playfully.

Jumping out of the car and heading out of the garage I turn my head slightly and added, "For now we've got a lot of work ahead of us, first to the grocery store to stock up. I have been neglecting that department or while now because I was only buying enough food for Charlie".

I resumed walking to my truck and soon Jacob caught up to me. Laying a lazy arm on my shoulders he said, "We can't go any where with those motorcycles still in your truck".

"Oh yeah, ugh", I groaned involuntary at the memory of the struggle to put the bikes their in the first place.  
Jake noticed my lack of enthusiasm and said, "No problem man" in a fake Jamaican accent trying to get me to laugh I guess, which worked a little,I just couldn't help giggling at the sight of him.  
Pleased with himself he continued in his happy-go-lucky voice "I can take them down and put them away in my garage for you".

Amazingly he was able to do just that.

The drive to the store was quit entertaining and cozy with Jacob along for the ride. I really felt the difference of his presence in my life compared to when I was a loner zombie.  
I packed in the closest empty spot to The Thriftway shop just in case is started to rain by the time we where done and we'd have to make a mad dash to the truck.

Jacob ran to the carts outside of the store and swiftly pulled one out for us. He then took a racing start toward me and jumped onto the back bar of the cart while holding on to the handle, giving me a 100 watt smile and laughing like he was a little kid on a roller coaster heading at full steam.

Once inside the store I decide to start off with the basic food that we would need, and when straight to the deli/produce section. Which was conveniently located next to the store's bakery with all its sweets flaunting themselves the air was very palatable.

So much so I didn't deny myself it's sent while I was picking up the lunchmeat. I sure it was hilarious sight for Jake to see me grabbing at the ham, turkey, salami, and roast beef and inhaling the air like every breath was my last.

He probably thought I was smelling the meat, ha as if! Packaged and refrigerated is not where my mind was wondering off, fresh baked and moist softness is where I'm at.

After selecting more meat to toss in the cart I decided would skip the fruits and veggies for now and skip to desert.

As I was walking amongst the heavenly treasures I saw two sample stands of the cakes and of the cinnamon rolls.

I ate a quick bite of one of the cakes and took another in my hand be hind my back. I called for Jake, hopping I could detach him from the interest he was having with all the different types of Hotdogs.

At the sound of his name being called from my voice his head jerked up and he turned to me and smiled.

He pranced over to me like the good faithful friend he was and waited for my response. I just nodded my head to the sample stands and eyed them mischievously.

He looked confused for a second then he had a devilish smile of his own on and lead in to get a better look at what ever prank I had planed.

As so as he was completely emerged in trying to see what I was talking about, I threw the chuck of cake nailing him square in the face, catching him off guard.

Haha, He just stood there in shock for a minute until he reached behind him with one hand snatching a part of a cinnamon roll from its stand and whipping off his face with the other hand he whispered menacingly, "this means war!" and threw the cinnamon desert at me.

I ducked but not fast enough it smashed into my hair. "Grrr", was my irritated response I thought he would miss me. So I grabbed a hand full of cake and ripped another fast one at him but he was just as fast with his cinnamony clump. We broke out in a full on food fight!

We were laughing away when "what's going on here?" and "what the heck are you two doing?" came from two voices simultaneously.

* * *

**As the lovely jbthatsme33 had once put it " B-b-b-b-bad, bad to da bone"!! haha i love you reviews so funny and you caught my unintentional but ironic- (as you put it), wordage on jacobs fury or furry!!**

**yeah so i had that song by Willa Ford playing in my head and on my ipod! "i wanna be bad"... oh i, i, i, i wanna be bad withcha baby, i, i, i wanna be bad withcha baabay! you make that looks soo good! but that bad to the bone song works too!!  
**


	3. Tinklelight

**A/N: yeah... I seem to be updating once every week. Ok please RxR, when you review I know what I'm doing wrong or right, okay D**

**  
Jpov**

I grimaced at the voices and slowly turned in their direction. I was met with vaguely familiar faces, I just can't put my tongue on it, I recognized them from some where but I rarely come to Forks and they didn't look like people from La Push.

The two guys actually looked really peeved at me and they would flicker their eyes back to Bella giving her a once over with a longing in their eyes. They both licked there lips once they were done with their up and down ogling and where now just staring uncouthly at her and they weren't looking at her face either!

My hands roughly balled into fists, I was getting really pissed at these two retards. How could they look at her with suck disrespect? I chanced a glance at Bella and saw exactly why they where practically drooling at the sight of her.

Bella was standing there all cute and embarrassed, dirty with desert smeared all over her, like a topping to her beauty, I could just lick her down. I was already imaging the taste of her with the frosted cinnamon and cake favor in the mix that now covered her body. When Bella started to fumble out words to answer they boys' questions and end the awkward silent "..Er…umm...hey mike, hi Tyler this is Jacob a good friend of mine. We were just having some fun. …Don't worry we'll clean it up…"

"Ah huh" huffed the boy with blond gel spikes in his hair. He kept giving me side glances and scrunching his eye into small, malice slits when he did. "How ya been Bella? You said you where busy this weekend". Oh he's so jealous. I wonder if he asked her out…

I felt the need to rub it in his face that I was the one having a blast hanging out with Bella, not him. "So what bring you ladies to the grocery store? Surely you didn't come to watch the show".

The other boy had his eyes trained on Bella during the exchange and was looking quiet smug and about to interject some witty comment but Bella cut him off with, " well it was wonderful hanging out but we're really busy right now... so maybe we can pick this up some other time, soon" as she finished it off with one of her lovely smiles that I just caved to see the way it lit up her whole face. haha she was using her persuasive methods on them.

What ever she was aiming for with that, it worked the 'boys' just stood there stunned with goofy grins on their faces. As we turned and started walking away to continue with task at hand, they finally got their brains working to managed a dazed longing "..yeah…absolutely..".

I chanced a glanced back out of the corner of my eye and saw they where staring at Bella's back side as we walked away.. oh they are so in for it next time I run into them, literally, when Bella's not around.

**Bpov**

Wow that work better than I thought! I didn't realize the power I have over these silly boys, hopefully my plan will work out ssmmooothly.

After we stocked up on more food: fruits and veggies, eggs, all my favorite baked goods (like anything with chocolate, carrot cake, donuts, blueberry muffins, fresh bread rolls…mmm), some dairy products- milk, cheese, yogurt, pudding,- cereal, we couldn't forget about the boxes of easy to prepare meals and the frozen foods section. we loaded up the cart all the way and toped it off with lots of Ice Cream: rainbow sherbet, cookies and cream, Carmel sutra from Benn and Jarry's, ice cream sandwiches, and Popsicles with cream filling!!… I just hoped that we could fit it all in Charlie's refrigerator/freezer and pantry… o'well I do have to start eating some of it. Jake doesn't look like he'll let me take him home until I eat a three course meal with all the trimmings…ugh this is going to be harder than I thought.

Just one more thing from this store before we pay, so I can fix something.

When ed- he left I had to rid myself of everything around me that reminded me of him, that he liked, that pleased him… including my ex-favorite shampoo and conditioner and sadly I had been using Charlie's two in one crap that would get my hair completely tangled and I've been unable to do anything with it other than a lazy ponytail… also 'cause I just didn't give a rat's ass about it. But if I'm going to go through with this whole new image of me, I need good shampoo and conditioner-preferably separate and smells heavenly.

So while Jacob pushed the cart up to one of the cashiers to start ringing everything up I made one quick dash to the body care isle. I looked down the long rows of all the different colored shampoo bottles and hair care products, not able to decide witch I should choose. When I spotted a light purplish bottle and the picture on the front reminded me of floating away on a cloud, it read, "Berry Smoothie" I popped the top open and breathe in its wonderful, relaxing fumes, and soon felt my self drifting off into fantasy land. Its aroma was like a celebrity's expensive, edible perfume and lip gloss line.

It was perfect! I grabbed the bigger size bottles of the shampoo and conditioner and made my way back down the isle. I saw flash of color out of my peripheral vision that reminded me of coconuts, and I was pulled into a day dream on a peaceful, tropical island. I stopped. And looked at the object. it was deodorant. I wasn't sure if I was running low on THAT, but I decided to humor my curiosity and take the cap off and see what it smelled like.

The smell brought me a wave of memories, or memories of dreams, it reminded me of summer, and the smell of it and beaches! The deodorant was called 'kuku coco butter' from Secret. I HAD TO BUY IT.

I made off with my loot and add it to my already over load of purchase items.

When the total came out to be 169 I grimaced in Jacob's direction giving him the "you know what look" but luckily Charlie had given a little more shopping money for the house this week than usual. Probably hinting to buy more food so I would eat more than a bite here or there, ha little does he know what he's in for tonight when he looks into the fridge.

We just finished loading up the truck while continuing our silly banter from the our trip in the store, with the sun setting in the horizon, I was thinking Charlie will be home in an hour and I still have to take Jacob home, put everything away and prepare dinner..

Out of no where jake cracked "It's almost tinklelight, I'll have to go potty!"

"Oh stop being a moron jake, its 'twilight' and that has nothing to do with you using the restroom", I chided in annoyance. "When we get back to my house you can use my bathroom but then you got to help me bring in the groceries".

After jake watched me eat my fill of a frozen pizza we cooked, only because he insisted and said that 'he wouldn't touch his half until I ate' and I couldn't take him home hungry, I told him of my plan to call up my old girlfriends and go shopping with them this weekend. He thought it was a good idea, he didn't want to spend a whole day doing girly things and said he could work on the bikes while I was gone.

"Since its Friday I'll come over to your house tomorrow morning so we can look over the bikes and see what we need to buy for them... then Sunday I'll go with the girls to Port Angeles".

"Sound like a plan to me" he joked, really I was going at this as things pop into my head of what to do.

When Charlie came home he was so happy to see me interacting with someone and not alone lost in my mind, that he invited Jacob to stay for dinner and jake was more than happy to oblige he just had to call Billy to let him know he was staying for a bit longer and was going to eat here.

I had decided to cook stake tonight with broccoli and rice, we had just enough for the three of us especially since jake and I had pizza and hour ago. All through out dinner Charlie was looking back and forth between Jacob and me, amazed at how I was able to relax and laugh along with them as Jacob relayed our trip to the store and how after Mike and Tyler saw us that first time they both grabbed a package of cinnamon buns and a cake. Then when ever we would walk by them they would turn around squirming and run into a shelf or something and knocking it over. They were to embarrassed to clean it up and ran out of the store by the time we where done shopping because an employee had went on the inter com and said "clean up on isle--" for every isle in the store! The manager was going around asking who were the punks that were responsible for it all but, nobody ever said who it was. It was just like the episode of the _Rugrats _when they go to the store for a box a cereal and leave the store in total chaos.

By the jake had to be home he groaned when he heaved himself into the car, not wanting to leave. That didn't stop the smile on his face when we eased back in to conversation of the day we have ahead of our selfs. When I dropped him of he pulled me into a warm embrace and said in my ear "I can't wait to be with you tomorrow".

"Alright, bye jake", I said not acknowledging his comment.

As soon as I walked in the door, back at home, I went to the phone and dialed Jessica- she would know the places to go, to get the thing i needed to done, and headed to my room so Charlie wouldn't hear.

_ring ring rin-_

"Hello", said a very bubbly Jessica.

"Hi Jessica, it's me Bella"

"Oh.. hey Bella, what's up, you haven't talked to me in awhile. Why did you decide to call all of a sudden?", she said apprehensively.

"I know. I'm sorry about that. Well I was wondering if you would want to join me on a girls day to Port Angeles, I figured you could take me to a good beauty salon and you'd have some styling tips for me?"

"Wow Bella thanks! That sounds like fun. I'd be glad to come with you and teach you all that I know on style". Ugh, that sent a shiver down my spine... the thought of what she might do to me if she was in control..argh. I got to suck it up, this has got to work out.

"Okay I was going to go on Sunday is that alright?".

"Yeah sure, but let go in my car yours might break down", someone's snooty.

"Uhh..ok".

"So what do you want to get done at the salon?...so know what to make the appointment for".

"Well I was thinking.. a new hair style with highlights, solar tips for my finger nails, a pedicure and do you know if they do piercings? I want get my belly button pierced and a nose stud on the side of my nose".

"Auuhh like let me think for a sec... Yes they do and they have really cute navel rings too, we could get one together! And after the salon we could go shopping in the mall!" as her voice got higher and higher in that sentence i could tell she was getting excited and would make this a success full trip. "Whats will be great, I'll be ready bye 8 in the morning".

" 'k bye Bella, nice talking to you".

"Buhbye jess see you then".  
_click  
_

Now that that's over time fore bed, I'll get to use my new shampoo tonight!

* * *

**A/N: what would you guys like to see more of when you read the story?  
**


End file.
